Express this product in scientific notation: $(2.00\times 10^{6})\times (9.00\times 10^{-5})$
Start by collecting like terms together. $= (2.00\times 9.00) \times (10^{6}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 18.0 \times 10^{6\,+\,-5}$ $= 18.0 \times 10^{1}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $18.0$ is the same as $1.800 \times 10$ $ = {1.800 \times 10} \times 10^{1} $ $= 1.800\times 10^{2}$